Neighbors
by Tiffany7898
Summary: AU: Loud music, the bed moving, all the laughing and yelling. She can't stand the noise or her new neighbor that causes it. But one day, when it all stops, and she doesn't see his smile anymore, you'll find her at his door. Wanting to make it all better.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue ~**_

Marron sighed while covering her ears, trying hard to focus on the book of amendments in front of her. The 24-year-old had a big exam tomorrow, she was trying her best to study, but the loud music vibrating her apartment walls wasn't helping.

 _'Why does he always have to blast his music like that?'_ she thought angrily, _'this building was perfect until he moved in, maybe I should start looking for a new place.'_

But unfortunately, Marron didn't have the money to move out into a different apartment building. After all, she just moved into her apartment two months ago. She wanted to be independent, and didn't want to follow her parents' unnecessary rules. She was a grown woman, she didn't need a curfew or a bedtime!

She had just begun to live her life peacefully, until _he_ moved into the apartment next door. Marron wasn't one to go bang on someone's door and demand they turn down their music, she was a quiet girl that hated confrontation.

But at this moment, that quiet girl was very tempted to go tell her neighbor to keep it down. He had been blasting music like this for the past week and Marron just couldn't take it anymore.

 _'I wonder if anybody complained about it yet,'_ she thought as she got up. She was going to do it, she was going to tell him to turn it down. Marron chuckled to herself, _'kinda sounds like I'm some old lady telling a kid to stop making noise.'_

Doesn't matter though, the girl had a huge exam tomorrow, she couldn't fail it, it would either make or break her grade. She needed to concentrate and nothing was going to keep her from studying any longer! As she walked towards her front door, she smiled down at her Siamese cat, Ruby. Who laid in her bed next to the front door, her paws trying to cover her tiny ears. Marron squatted next to her small companion and rubbed her head softly.

"I know," she sighed, "I don't like the loud noise either, don't worry Ruby, mama's gonna fix it."

Standing back up, she pushed her feet into a pair of flip flops and opened the door. As she walked out, she closed the door behind her, thinking about what to say to the man. She didn't even know his name!

Maybe she should introduce herself and ask politely to lower the music? This is the first time she would be speaking to him anyway, it was the right thing to do.

Marron shrugged, it was the only choice she had, she walked up the hall a couple of feet and stopped at his door. Her front door and his front door were close, but the apartment design's were different. These apartments were about average size, smaller than what she was used to back home, but it worked just fine for her. Marron hesitated, she was a little nervous, afraid she would offend the man.

She definitely didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with her neighbor. The blonde took a deep breath and banged on the door, since the music was so loud she figured he wouldn't hear if she simply knocked.

After a couple of minutes, she heard the music stop, and the door opened to revile a tall man with lavender hair. Marron's eyes widened slightly, _why_ you ask?

 _The man only wore a towel around his waist._

Marron wasn't expecting to be face to face with an almost nude man. A hint of pink spread across her cheeks. She looked straight at his sea blue eyes, a small smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted, her voice was very warm and her tone very welcoming, "my name is Marron." She held out her hand and the man shook it.

"Trunks," he introduced, "may I help you?"

Marron noticed the hint of attitude in his voice and frowned slightly. She hoped she wasn't keeping him from something. "U-Um, listen, I'm sorry to bother you-"

"Look can you make this quick and spit it out?" he asked, slightly scowling, "I'm kinda busy right now."

She blinked in surprise, Trunks wasn't the polite type as she could see. Marron crossed her arms and sighed, this wasn't what she expected, she felt as if she were intruding, she probably was. "Well could you turn down your music please?" she asked, "I'm trying to study and-"

"Yeah sure," he said dully, "anything else?"

"Well no but thank-"

"Babe!" Marron heard from inside his apartment. Trunks turned his head and shouted back; "I'm coming give me a minute!" He turned back to Marron and shrugged. "That's it?"

"Yea-"

"Alright bye," he said, then shut the door in her face. Marron huffed, _'how rude!'_ she thought. But then again, it seemed like she interrupted something. She shrugged and turned back towards her apartment and walked to the door.

 _'_ _At least he turned off the music,'_ she thought as she approached her door. She opened it and walked in, seeing her cat laying in her bed, sound asleep.

"Well at least you can rest now," she chuckled as she closed the door. Marron left her flip flops near the door and walked back into her room. Sitting on her bed and looking at her textbook once again. Now she had a chance at passing! She could finally concentrate! She could-

 _"Oh!"_

Marron looked up from her book, _what in the hell did she just hear?_ She shook her head; _'No, no, no, I'm not hearing that! I'm not hearing that right now!'_

 _"Oh Trunks!"_

Before Marron could even process another thought, she heard a loud bang against her wall, then another one, and _another one_. "Is that the freaking headboard?" she muttered in disbelief. The banging became more rapid.

Marron cringed as she heard more sounds. Quickly, she grabbed her book and walked out of her room, grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter and heading out the door.

 _'The library is a more quiet place to study anyway,'_ she thought, not wanting to hear or think about what was going on in the apartment next to her's. She prayed to Dende this type of behavior doesn't continue. Sadly for her, her prayers aren't answered.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Hello everyone! So was inspired by a Tumblr post to make a little AU with Trunks and Marron as neighbors. You'll learn more about Trunks later on, I hope you all liked the prologue, I tried my best. Review and tell me what you think! It's greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome!_

 _ *****NOTE:** School is starting back up for me again, it's my Senior year and I have to bury my head in the books. So I won't promise you fast updates, I'll update when I have the chance!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1~**_

"I'm telling you Valese, the guy just slammed the door in my face ," Marron said as she put down her cup of coffee. The blonde sat with her best friend, Valese Elwood, in their special corner at a coffee shop, just down the street from Marron's apartment. Valese and Marron had known each other since high school, and this was their regular-everyday spot to hang out.

"That's rude," Valese said as she picked up a mini muffin, "only _you_ would get an asshole for a neighbor." The red-head chuckled and shook her head, if it was her that lived next to a person like that, she would've handled the situation differently.

Meaning, she would've banged down on his door and break his stereo. She took a bite out of the mini muffin and looked at Marron as the blonde spoke again. "The music wasn't even the worst part," Marron sighed, "I'm pretty sure his bedroom is next to mine, and the headboard is against the wall that separates our rooms."

"Why do you say - Oh!" Valese laughed as she put down the half eaten snack, realizing what Marron had meant, "the moaning and banging against the wall keep you up at night?"

"You don't understand Valese," Marron groaned in annoyance, "him and his girlfriend are like freaking rabbits, and it's like they have a schedule or something, they start every night right after ten o'clock."

Marron had been disgusted, hearing everything every night. It had only been five days since the first time she began to hear it. She thought it would stop over time, but sadly, it became a routine.

"You keep track of the time?" Valese asked, laughing even harder. Marron rolled her eyes and responded; "it happens every night at that time it isn't hard to notice, I had to sleep on the couch for past two days in order to get some rest."

"Is it really that bad?" Valese asked. She knew Marron had the tendency to over exaggerate things.

" _Yes_ ," Marron said, stretching the word, "It's like they don't sleep, they just have sex at all hours of the night."

Valese suppressed another laugh, and Marron knew exactly what she was about to say. "Is someone jealo-"

"Don't even start," Marron grunted, her best friend always found some way to tease her. The blonde didn't have any - _physical interaction_ \- in a very long time, a long time meaning not since her last serious relationship, which was almost a year ago. Marron wasn't the type of girl to go out to parties and have one night stands. Valese on the other hand, did those things on a biweekly basis.

Valese teased Marron all the time on the subject, saying maybe if she got laid she wouldn't be so stressed out about everything. Sure, sex was a good stress reliever, but Marron couldn't go out and have sex with a stranger. She was uncomfortable doing such things. She needed to _know_ the person, to _trust_ them, to _love_ them. She wouldn't be able to know, trust or love a person in one night.

"Aw c'mon Mar, you know I'm messing with you," Valese said as she poked Marron's shoulder. Marron sighed and looked at her. "I know," she said, "but seriously, I had to sleep on the couch for the past two days."

The couch, was very uncomfortable. Marron barely got a couple hours of sleep a night, and it was starting to get to her. She felt exhausted.

"But don't you have another bedroom in your apartment?" Valese asked.

"It's not set up yet," the blonde answered, "I need to buy another mattress."

"This sucks," Valese pouted, "I was gonna ask you if I could sleep over tonight, I miss spending time with you like the old days."

Marron chuckled as she thought back to their early days in college. She would go over to Valese's apartment every Saturday and spend the night there. Doing whatever the hell they wanted to do. Do each others hair, paint each others nails, talk about boys, they acted like they were in high school again. But then there were times where they would just sit in front of the T.V., eat ice cream, drink, and just do stupid little things.

"I could go over to your place," Marron offered, but Valese shook her head.

"My new roommate just moved in," Valese said as she rolled her eyes, "she's alright...but I don't want you around her."

"Why?"

"...Reasons," Valese replied nonchalantly.

Marron smirked, knowing Valese all too well. "I'm gonna take a wild guess," she chuckled, "your new roommate is a lesbian, you like her, but you don't want me around because you don't want me to come off as a threat to the girl."

"...Something like that."

Marron laughed, that exact thing happened before, and Valese didn't have a chance to date the girl. Marron was straight, but she was so close to Valese, others began to think something was going on between them. Valese and Marron reassured their friends and family that nothing was going on, but some, like that girl, didn't believe them.

"I understand," she said, trying not to chuckle, "you could come over to my place, but we'd have to spend the night in the living room."

"That's okay," Valese grinned, "we could move your mattress into the living room."

"That's fine," Marron said as she looked down to her watch, "I hate to cut this short Valese, but I have to pick up a couple of things at the grocery store before it closes."

"Oh no problem," Valese said, "just text me when you get home and I'll come over."

"Okay," Marron said as they both got up, the two girls hugged and pecked each others cheek, then went their separate ways.

* * *

Marron struggled to climb up the stairs to get to her apartment. She held two large brown bags filled with groceries, she had to stock up on ice cream and make dinner when Valese comes over. The blonde looked to her side to see her floor number, floor 4. She grinned, only a little more to her apartment! She felt like she was about to drop at any moment, these bags weren't exactly light to carry.

She pressed the button to open up the door to her floor and stepped in. She couldn't exactly see where she was going, Marron tried her best to look to the right, her apartment was on the right side, all she needed to do was look for the letter.

 _4-E_

 _4-F_

 _4-G_

 _BAM!_

Marron fell back, all her groceries tumbling out of the bag. The fruits and can foods rolling around, the ice cream tubs against the wall, the milk busted and all over the floor! The blonde quickly tried to stop all the contents from rolling around. "Damn it," she muttered, but then she realized she had slammed into somebody.

She quickly looked in front of her, "oh Dende, I'm sorry!" she shouted. She heard a grunt and saw her _oh-so-wonderful_ neighbor on the floor. "Could you watch where you're going?" he growled as he looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, the bags were block-"

"I don't care," he scowled, "just watch where you're going next time." He got up and dusted himself off, Marron kept quiet, she didn't know what to say to him. But everything she bought was all over the hallway. She bit the inside of her cheek, debating on asking him to help her. Didn't hurt to ask, maybe he would?

"Um, Trunks, is it alright if you could help me put a couple of things back in the bag? It's a lot and-"

"I have to be somewhere blondie," he said as he walked past her. The look on his face told her that he wasn't interested in helping her at all.

"Never mind then," Marron said softly as she began to pick up the groceries.

Trunks walked down to the end of the hall without looking back. He went to open the door, but it swung open. A tall, black-haired man about the same age as Trunks grinned at him. "Hey man," he said, "I was coming up to see what was taking you so long."

"I would've been down stairs already but I bumped into that woman back there," Trunks responded as he pointed behind him, "let's go, Goten."

The man known as Goten, looked over Trunks' shoulder and frowned. "You bumped into her?" he asked as he pointed at Marron, who was still picking up her groceries.

"Yeah, and?"

"You could've at least helped her pick up her groceries," Goten muttered, he wondered how Trunks could be so mean to others. Trunks rolled his eyes as Goten walked past him. He walked up to Marron and grinned. "Hey, sorry about my friend back there," Goten said as he knelled down to help her.

Marron look at him, she didn't except anybody to come and help her really. She could've handled this herself, she probably would've had to make two trips from here to her apartment but she could do it. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize for him," Marron said, "I've got it."

"No, no, let me help you," Goten said as he gathered some cans and fruits in his arms, "I'm Goten by the way."

"I'm Marron."

Trunks had left by now, downstairs to wait for Goten. Meanwhile, Goten helped Marron take all her groceries to her apartment. She thanked him multiple times as he left. Marron smiled as she put her groceries away, but also wondered, how could a nice guy like Goten be friends with an ass?

' _Well I don't know him,'_ Marron thought, _'he could be just as rude.'_

* * *

By now, Valese had came by and helped Marron move her mattress into the living room. They were sitting on it while watching T.V. and eating ice cream. "You know," Valese began, "I saw this really cute guy at work today."

"What did he look like?" Marron asked as she ate a spoon full of chocolate ice cream. It was nice to be able to do this with her best friend once in a while. Marron really missed this.

"Messy brunette with gre-"

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Valese looked at Marron in shock. "What the hell was that?" Valese asked. Marron sighed and pointed at the clock, it was that time of the night.

 _10:13pm_

 _'Holy shit she wasn't exaggerating,'_ Valese thought as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Marron asked as the banging became more rapid. Valese didn't answer her as she walked into Marron's bedroom. Marron quickly got up and followed her. She prayed Valese wasn't going to do anything stupid. She walked into her room to see Valese near the wall.

 _Too late._

The red-head banged on the wall and shouted, "stop fucking like animals! Other people can hear you!" Marron was absolutely speechless, she couldn't believe Valese just did that. Her friend turned to her with a smile on her face. "See Marron?" she said, "you have to be a little agress-"

 _"Hope you're enjoying the show!"_

Valese and Marron's mouth's dropped at the feminine voice that shouted back at them. The banging began again and so did the _other_ noise. Valese shook her head, she couldn't believe it. "Mar, I feel sorry for you..."

"I do too..."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Just make one thing clear, Valese is bisexual. I wanted to put out another chapter before school starts so here you go! I hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you think! Thank you to those who reviewed the prologue!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2~**_

Marron huffed, she was beyond frustrated. The blonde hated going to the laundromat every week, so she decided to buy a new washer and dryer. Everything was going great, until the delivery man left the two large, heavy boxes outside on the sidewalk. The man had walked up to Marron's apartment and told her to take her new appliances up to her apartment.

How exactly was a small woman, such as herself, supposed to bring those appliances up to her apartment?

She had asked the man to help her, she obviously couldn't do it by herself, and it wasn't like she could just push the boxes into an elevator. The elevators weren't working in the building, and the manager wasn't really interested in fixing it, no matter how many people complained about it. But the delivery man denied her, saying he was very busy with other deliveries.

Marron wasn't in the best mood, she had gotten her test results back just hours ago, and unfortunately, she failed by 3 points. And this predicament only added onto her frustration. She needed some help, but didn't know who to ask. Marron didn't know anybody in the area that could help her. Of course, she could ask a neighbor, but would he really help her?

 _'Whatever!'_ Marron thought as she marched up the stairs. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted her new appliances in her apartment. She was going to ask him, even if he wanted money, she would pay him! The blonde just wanted to go back home and eat some ice cream to calm her nerves. Once she reached her floor, she turned and started for Trunks' apartment door.

It had been about two weeks since she last spoke to him. Marron would see him in the halls or hear him, but she never said anything to him. She knocked on his door, crossing her arms while waiting impatiently for him to open the door. Once he did, he looked her up and down, a little surprised to see her.

"Hi," Marron said dully, "could you help me for a couple of minutes? I have a new washer and dryer that I need to bring up here but I can't do it on my own."

Trunks was even more surprised to hear her speak in such a way. Every time he encountered her, she spoke more softly, but this time, she seemed a little angry. _'What crawled up her ass and died?'_ Trunks thought. He noticed she looked a little tired as well, he could see it in her cerulean eyes.

He shrugged, he wasn't doing anything important anyway. Naomi, his girlfriend, was at work, so it was just him watching some sitcom on T.V.

 _But_ , it was a little funny to see Marron all flustered, at least to him it was. Each time he encountered her before, she had done something to annoy him. But the look on her face all those times was priceless. So, he decided to toy with her a little bit, just for his entertainment.

"Why should I?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Marron's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and Trunks smirked. "Because I'm not strong enough to lift those boxes by myself," she responded, then sighed, she just wanted to get this over with, not negotiate with him. "Look I'll even pay you."

Trunks quirked an eyebrow, would she really pay him to help her with a couple of boxes? "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Marron said as she pulled a small wallet out of her back pocket, "how much do you want?"

The lavender haired man crossed his arms and thought for a second. She really would pay him huh? Well, he wasn't going to pass an offer like this. "Give me a twenty," he said as Marron opened her wallet. She pulled out a twenty and handed it to him, but as soon as he took it, he backed into his apartment and shut the door.

Marron gasped and shouted; "What the hell!" She banged on the door, Trunks was really testing her right now. How dare he just take her money like that and not help her? Before she could say anything else, the door opened and Trunks stepped out, a smirk on his face. "Relax," he said as closed the door, "I was just messing with you."

Marron rolled her eyes as he began to chuckle. _'That's not funny,'_ she thought as she crossed her arms. At that moment, Marron didn't realize how tall Trunks was before, he was probably a foot taller than her, she only reached his shoulders. She looked up slightly to meet his eyes. "Alright blondie, where are the boxes?" he asked.

"On the sidewalk downstairs," she answered as she walked passed him.

"Why the sidewalk?" Trunks asked, tailing behind her.

"Because the delivery man didn't want to help me bring it up," she said, annoyed at the fact. "He was like _'oh, sorry ma'am, I can't help, I have too many deliveries to take care of'_." Marron imitated, her voice as deep as it could go.

Trunks couldn't help but crack up at her little imitation. It made Marron smile a little, usually when she did her little imitations, Valese wouldn't even crack a smile. She would tell Marron that she did it wrong or her voice didn't even come close to the person she was imitating.

In all honesty, Trunks found her imitation funny, her voice that deep and the face she made, who wouldn't laugh? "He sounds lazy," Trunks snorted as they reached the stairs.

"He seemed like he was," Marron said as they walked down. Once they reached the ground floor, Marron pointed at the boxes outside. "There they are," she said as she pushed the glass doors open.

Trunks walked around one of the boxes, figuring out how they were going to get it upstairs. "Okay," he said, you go in front, I'll take most of the weight in the back." Marron nodded and stood on the other side of the box. Trunks squatted down and got a hold of the box as Marron did the same. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marron replied.

"Okay, one, two, three, lift," he said as he stood up. But, Trunks had lifted the box a little higher than Marron did, causing the girl to fall back down. The box almost landed on top of her, but Trunks dropped the box just in time. "I told you to lift!" he scowled.

Marron looked at him in awe as she rubbed her back. "I did! I'm not exactly that tall you know!" she yelled, "you lifted it higher than I did. You practically lifted it to my chest."

Trunks rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Fine! I'll lift it a little _lower_ then," he said as he squatted back down, getting a good grip on the box. Marron huffed and got back on her feet and gripped the box. "Ready now?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Okay, lift," Trunks said as he stood up. This time, they balanced the weight and began walking inside. Marron began to climb up the steps as Trunks leaned the box a little more towards himself. All is good and well as they get to Marron's apartment. After they left the first box in front of Marron's apartment, they went back down, got the second one and brought it up.

"Okay, just help me bring it into the extra small room and you'll be on your way" Marron said as she opened her door. Trunks pushed one of the boxes into the house as Marron walked around the corner towards the room. But then she heard Trunks cry out and quickly rushed back, only to find her cat clawing Trunks' arm.

"Ruby!" Marron shouted as she pried her little companion off of him, "I'm so sorry, she's usually friendly." The blonde held her cat at her side, the small animal's claws were out and she was baring her sharp teeth.

Trunks held his arm as blood began to trickle down. "Little shit," he muttered. His whole arm was covered in scratches and little Ruby even tried to bite him. Marron quickly put Ruby into her room and closed the door. She didn't know what had gotten into her cat, Ruby was usually friendly towards everyone. Marron walked back out to see Trunks sitting on the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she said.

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Your cat is a demon," he said.

She chuckled a little, the blonde expected a comment like that. After all this was the first time Trunks ever met Ruby, if Marron was in his position, she would've thought the same. She walked passed him and into the kitchen. She grabbed her small first aid kit from one of the cabinets and walked back towards him. He saw was she was going to do and quickly shook her head. "Oh no," he said, "that spray thingy burns really bad."

"It's only gonna burn for a second," Marron said as she popped the cap off the spray can, "besides I don't want those scratches to get infected or anything, let me see your arm."

"No, it's fine-"

"No it's not, just lift your hand!"

"No!"

Marron rolled her eyes and lifted his hand off his arm for him, then she quickly sprayed his arm. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut as the burning sensation took over. He hated that spray, ever since he was a kid, he hated it with a passion. Marron grabbed some bandages from the kit and wrapped his arm. "You really didn't need to do that," Trunks said.

"Well I wanted to," Marron said as she tied a knot, securing the bandages in place, "besides, it was my cat that scratched you, it's the least I could do. Also if you want you could go home, I'll handle the boxes don't worry."

"Alright blondie," Trunks said as they stood up. He needed to go home and take some pain killers, his arm was still stinging badly.

"Oh, Trunks," she called as he began to walk towards the door, "my name is Marron, not blondie."

Trunks turned back slightly, and nodded. "I know," he said, "and...thanks...for the bandages." And with that, Trunks left her apartment. Marron smiled to herself, _'he's not too bad,'_ she thought, _'at least he was a little polite.'_

* * *

 _ **AN:** So I felt like the end needed some work, I would've posted this yesterday but I wanted to make some last touches, and then ff had crashed. But it's here now and I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me your opinions in a review please! Thank you all to those who read and review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 ~_**

The roof top of the apartment building, you'd think it would look like any ordinary roof top with large vents and such. But this particular roof top wasn't ordinary at all, sure it still had the large vents, but what else it had was unique. All around the edges were Christmas-like lights hanging from pole to pole.

In the far end corner, were couches, recliners and tables with a small dock to play music on. The whole roof was enclosed with glass all around, so you could still go up there when it's raining. Lastly, there was a sliding glass door to the balcony and windows all around that you could open up so you'd get a little breeze. All residents knew about the rooftop, they were told about it once they moved in.

And it was Marron's little paradise.

She always went up to the roof every Saturday. Saturday's were her free days, day off from work, no classes, no study groups and no errands, unless she wanted to go out and treat herself. Marron smiled as she walked up the stairs, a book in one hand and an iced tea in the other. She was going to spend the day up there relaxing and reading her new book.

The previous day had been hectic, from finding out about her test scores, to her cat randomly attacking Trunks. She still felt really bad about it, she wondered how he was doing, his arm scratched up and all. Later on she'd probably stop by and ask, but now, she just wanted to relax. Marron finally reached the top, tucking her book between her arm and torso, she opened the door with her free hand.

The blonde grinned as she stepped onto the roof, it was a beautiful evening in early Autumn, a little chilly, but just the way she liked it. Marron personally favored the cold more than the heat. She loved wearing oversize sweaters, tights and boots, being bundled up on the couch with a cup of tea while watching scary movies. She and Valese did that a lot during Autumn.

Don't even get her started on Winter.

Marron closed the door behind her and walked over to the sliding glass door, opening it so a little breeze could come in. She set her iced tea and her book on the small corner table next to the recliner and grabbed the blanket that was on it. Sitting down, she folded her legs and spread the blanket on top of her.

* * *

Trunks slammed the door behind him as he walked out of his apartment, a scowl on his face. All he wanted to do was spend a little time with Naomi today, he barely saw her throughout the week. She had no plans today and Trunks offered to take her out, but she refused. She seemed off to Trunks, she usually loved going out to eat or just for a walk.

Trunks was tired of staying inside all the time, he'd rather go outside and get a little fresh air, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He walked down the hall and reached the stairwell. _'Should I go down to the street or up to the roof?'_ he thought. He had a pack of cigarettes in his hand, Trunks always went downstairs to the sidewalk to smoke.

But he never went up to the roof before, why not try something new? Might get a little more breeze too. He turned left and walked up towards the roof, he was told before he moved in that the roof was a little spot for the residents to hang out on. Trunks saw people go up there before, but he wasn't exactly a 'people person' so he never went up.

Hopefully nobody was up there now, who would be up there on a Saturday evening anyway? Once he reached the top, he opened the door and stepped onto the roof, catching sight of a certain blonde on one of the recliners.

He sighed, at least it was just one person that he _kind of_ knew. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the balcony, not paying any attention to Marron. It wasn't like she knew he was there anyway, she was too wrapped up in her book.

Trunks leaned against the balcony and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, placing the cigarette between his lips and lighting it. He inhaled and closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze against him.

Marron didn't notice he was there, until she picked up a familiar scent. One that she wasn't allowed to smell, it would only tempt her. She looked up from her book to the balcony to see Trunks standing there, a cigarette between his lips as he stared out into the city.

Marron took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the scent. _'You're doing so good, three weeks clean, don't mess up that streak now,'_ she thought. The blonde had been one to smoke when she was stressed. It wasn't good for her at all, she knew that, but it was her stress reliever.

She decided to quit about a month ago, eating a brownie or a cookie every time she was tempted to smoke. She went a whole three weeks without smoking a single cigarette, and she was proud! But lately, she had been very stressed, and the scent of Trunks' cigarette wasn't helping her quit her bad habit.

Marron kept her little smoking habit a secret, only two people knew about it. Valese found out about the habit as soon as Marron started it, the red head had smelt the cigarette smoke on her clothes. The other person that knew about it was another close friend of Marron's, her study partner and classmate, Uub.

Marron actually told him instead of keeping it from him, they were out and Marron was very tempted to have just one, so she pulled it out and told him. Uub was a very nice guy, he wasn't judgmental towards her so Marron felt like she could open up to him.

The blonde opened her eyes at last to see Trunks staring at her with a puzzled look, she didn't realize she was smiling. "You want one?" he called out as he held the pack of cigarettes out, "you look like you do."

Marron blinked, _oh_ how she _desperately_ wanted _one,_ just _one!_ _'No, no, no, you're quitting!'_ her subconscious screamed. But Marron found herself getting up anyway, and she took his offer. Grabbing a cigarette out of the pack, placing it between her lips, she took his lighter and lit the small cancerous thing.

She closed her eyes and inhaled; _'it's been too long.'_ she thought, _'besides...it's only_ one _.'_

"Thanks," she said to him, "it's been a while since I had one." Marron leaned against the railing as she took the cigarette out of her mouth. Trunks shrugged; "it looked like you were enjoying the second hand smoke," he chuckled, "so why not enjoy it from the source."

Marron smiled and looked at his arm to see fresh bandages around it. "I've been meaning to ask," she spoke, "how's your arm?"

"It's not too bad, it's healing," he answered as he brought his cigarette to his lips.

"I'm really sorry," Marron apologized, "I really don't know what got into my cat, she's usually friendly with everyone."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not, I'm so-"

" _Stop apologizing_ ," Trunks said sternly as he looked at her, "it's not your fault, you don't need to apologize so much for something that _you_ didn't cause." He didn't mean to come off harsh, but Marron apologizing to him _every_ time he saw her was starting to annoy him.

Marron sighed, apologizing for everything was another habit of hers. She couldn't help but think that everything was her fault. Valese had addressed it to her before, her best friend thought it all had to do with her last relationship.

The guy blamed Marron for _everything_ and told her multiple times that it was _her_ fault. Marron began to think that it was true, no matter how many times Valese told her it wasn't.

It was just something that Marron needed to work on.

"So, what brings you up here?" Trunks asked, trying to change the subject and not make it anymore awkward than it already was. He hated awkward moments. "Oh, I just came up here to relax a little," Marron said, "it's been a hectic few days, what about you?"

Trunks didn't answer her right away, his attention was towards a cab in a street, more particularly towards the girl getting into the cab. Naomi told him she didn't want to go out, but there she went, into a cab to god knows where. He rolled his eyes, she always ran away whenever they got into arguments.

"I'm guessing that's your girlfriend," Marron said as she looked to where he was looking. Trunks looked a little annoyed so Marron didn't bother saying anything after that.

"Yeah that's her," Trunks said as he tossed his cigarette to the floor, crushing it with his foot. He didn't feel like talking about her at the moment. If she didn't annoy him earlier, then, truth be told, he would've went _on and on_ about her. Naomi was his _everything_ , but at times like this he didn't want to be around her or talk about her.

"She's pretty," Marron complimented, hoping to lighten the mood a little. But Trunks sighed in response. _'They probably got into a little disagreement,'_ Marron thought. "You didn't answer my question before," the blonde said, changing the subject, "I didn't think a guy like you would be up _here_ on a Saturday night."

Marron figured a guy like Trunks would be out at a club or a bar or some party. In all honesty, Trunks seemed a little familiar to her. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like she had seen him before they had met. _'Probably in the grocery store or something'_

Trunks shrugged as he sat down on the floor; "I have nothing else to do and it's not like I have the money to do things anyway," he muttered. He _used_ to have the money, he _used_ to go out every Saturday, funny how things change over a simple decision.

"I understand how you feel," Marron chuckled, "making money isn't easy these days."

"Well I don't exactly _have_ a job to make money so it's a little harder for me," Trunks sighed, not realizing what he was saying. He never opened up to someone he didn't really know before, he was more of a private guy. Only a few people knew about his decision that changed his life, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Oh? Are you looking for a job?" Marron asked, she knew the struggles of not having a job. If it wasn't for Uub, she wouldn't have gotten the job at a local law firm.

"Yeah, actually, I am," Trunks said. Trunks had many jobs before, only reason he was unemployed now was because he had moved from another city. From the _heavily_ populated West City, to the _very_ less-populated, Orange City. Maybe she knew a place that was hiring? He was hoping she did, but then again, _why would she help him_?

"Are you looking for something specific?" Marron asked. She could probably get Uub to put in a good word for Trunks, that guy knew almost everyone in town. Sure Trunks wasn't the _nicest_ person in Marron's opinion, but she didn't want to see anybody struggling financially. "I could get a friend of mine to put in a good word for you almost anywhere here."

Trunks squinted his eyes as he looked at her. "Why do you want to help me?" he asked. He had been on his own for years, he was thankful that his sister would help him out from time to time, but that was it. Trunks had to practically fend for himself at the age of twenty-one, and he was twenty-six now.

"I've never done anything for you except help you with your washer and dryer, and that's barely anything" Trunks said, "why do you want to help me?"

Marron shrugged and said; "I just don't like seeing people struggle in any way. I've been through it before, it's not fun. I'll tell my friend to put in a good word for you at the mechanic shop down the street. They pay pretty well there, are you good with oil and tire changes?"

"Yeah I could do that," Trunks said.

Marron grinned; "Great! I'll tell him the next time I see him, which is tomorrow, so expect a call within the week."

"...Thanks, Marron," Trunks said, and the blonde smiled. "No need for that, just trying to make a person's life a little bit more bearable."

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, you'll find out soon why Trunks is living in an apartment with no job or money soon. Review please! Tell me what you think! It's greatly appreciated._


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4~_**

Marron looked at her watch as she walked down the street towards the coffee shop. She was supposed to meet Valese and Uub there at noon, but the blonde overslept and now she was running fifteen minutes late. She hoped they wouldn't too be mad. Marron arranged this little lunch for two reasons, to catch up with her friends, and to get Uub to put in a good word for Trunks at the mechanic shop.

She was glad that she got to talk to Trunks for a little while last night, she got to know him a little better. Marron walked a little faster, wanting to sit in a nice, warm, coffee shop. Today was a lot colder than the previous days, she regretted wearing a thin jacket and tights. At least she'll have a hot cup of coffee to warm her up.

Once she got to the coffee shop, she opened the door and looked around to see her two friends in their special little spot in the corner. Three high chairs around a small round table, Marron spotted three cups of coffee and grinned. _'Please let it be a Mocha.'_

She walked over and greeted them as she hopped up and onto the chair. "Hey, sorry for making you two wait," Marron said.

"Don't worry about it Mar," Uub said as he slid one of the coffee cups towards her, "got you your favorite."

Marron smiled and took the cup. "Thank you," she responded, then took a sip.

Uub Papaya, one of Marron and Valese's closest friends. He met the two during their first year at the University and they've been the best of friends ever since.

"so how've you guys been?"

"Pretty good, just got my test scores back a couple of days ago," Uub replied, "you got yours?"

"Yeah I did," Marron sighed, "they aren't that great though." She couldn't believe she had failed, especially after days of studying. The blonde turned to the red head on her right, she was a little surprised that Valese didn't say a word yet, "well you're awfully quiet today."

Valese sighed, "I got my test scores back too," she said, "I failed, and I have no idea how to tell my parents. They've been asking me about my scores and you two know how they are. If I don't pass my tests they're gonna take me out of law school and I'd have to work for the family business."

"I told you, just tell them you'll retake it and get a better score," Uub said.

"Uub, I don't have the money for a retake," Valese said as she shook her head, she would've loved to retake the test, but she wasn't going to get paid again til next Friday.

"I'll help you pay for it," Uub offered, "you too Marron, you two should retake it, I'm sure you'll pass it once you do."

"I'd have to study a lot more," Marron muttered, still frustrated.

"You'd have to go to the library in order to study," Valese chuckled, remembering why Marron couldn't study in her own apartment in the first place.

Marron rolled her eyes as Uub asked; "Why can't you study in your apartment? You have all the books you need there."

"My neighbor, him and his girlfriend make a lot of noise but-"

"Uub you wouldn't believe it," Valese interrupted, "I feel so sorry for Marron, the noise is ridiculous."

"Wait, is this the guy you told me about before? The asshole?" Uub asked Valese.

"Yeah that's the one," she replied.

"C'mon guys, he's not that bad," Marron protested, you just needed to know him a little better, he really wasn't all that bad.

"Are you serious, the other day you were complaining about him," Valese said.

"Well things happened during the week," Marron said as she shrugged.

"So what, are you two friends now?" Valese asked, chuckling slightly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Marron said, "A couple of days ago, my new washing machine and dryer came. He helped me take both of them up to my apartment, but when he stepped into my apartment, Ruby attacked him..."

Valese and Uub looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Guys!" Marron yelled, "It's not funny!"

"No it really is," Valese laughed, "I love that cat."

"Seriously, stop," Marron said sternly, "after that happened, I put some bandages on his arm. Then, yesterday, we were both up on the roof and we started talking. I got to know him a little better and he's really not that bad. Turns out, he's unemployed and looking for a job...which brings me to what I wanted to ask you Uub."

Marron looked at him and smiled, instantly Uub knew what she was going to say. "Oh no, no way Marron, I'm not gonna get this guy a job," Uub said.

The blonde pouted, "why not?"

"He sounds like an asshole to me," Uub said, "I don't want to help a guy that bothers you-"

"But he doesn't anymore!" Marron protested, "c'mon Uub please? I told him that you would put in a good word for him at the mechanic shop."

"Marron-"

"Uub please?" Marron pleaded.

Valese sat there and sipped on her coffee as she watched Uub and Marron bicker. She knew the outcome of it already. The red head knew her friends well, she knew Uub was going to give in at any moment. He always had a soft spot for Marron.

"I don't understand how he could just be nice to you all of a sudden," Uub said, "something's wrong there."

Marron rolled her eyes at the comment. "Nothing's wrong," she reassured him, "just please do this for me? I promised him that you would do it."

"You've gotta stop making promises like that."

"Uub!"

"Fine!"

Valese laughed a little behind her coffee cup. Marron was so oblivious, the red head wanted to tell her all the signs and all the flirting, but Uub made her promise not to do or saying anything. Uub gave Marron a number and told her to give it to Trunks. After they all chatted a little while longer, Marron decided to head home, leaving Uub and Valese at the table.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Valese asked him, she wanted to ask that question for a very long time now.

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her and you want to take her out on a date."

Uub sighed and looked down at his coffee, "soon."

"You've said 'soon', for the past month," Valese replied. Uub wasn't too great with asking out girls, he always got nervous.

"I know what I'm doing," Uub told her, "I'll ask her when I'm ready."

"Better be soon," Valese sighed, "before somebody else takes the chance,"

* * *

Even though it was cold outside, it was a little humid in Marron's apartment. Once she got home, she changed into a T-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. Sitting down on her bed, she stared at her sleeping cat at the foot of the bed. The blonde honestly didn't know what to do, she had finished all of her homework and she didn't have class for another three hours.

What to do on a Sunday afternoon?

 _'I could decorate for Christmas,'_ she thought, _'even though it's still October...'_ She shook her head, who in their right mind would decorate for Christmas, when it's not even Halloween yet? _'It's still something I would do...but then I'd have to go to the storage unit two blocks down...maybe another day.'_

Marron would've definitely decorated for Christmas, but the storage unit is a little far and it would take her more than two hours to decorate anyway. The girl was bored out of her mind. She wasn't used to sitting around with nothing to do. But that's when her stomach began to growl, _'I could make a snack.'_

The blonde picked up her phone, unlocked it, and began to scroll through the various recipes she had. Brownies, cookies, muffins...she only had enough ingredients for chocolate chip cookies though. _'Chocolate chip cookies it is then.'_

She hopped off her bed and walked into the living room, opening one of the windows so it wouldn't get too hot. Then she went into kitchen, plugged her phone into the music dock and began to gather everything she needed to make the cookies.

"Well I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do," she sang as she mixed some of the ingredients in a bowl, "with the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room." The blonde sang along to the songs that played as she finished mixing everything together. Then she placed chunks of the dough on the sheet tray and put it in the oven.

Once she closed the oven, she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" she shouted as she walked towards the door. It was probably Valese stopping by for a bit, nobody else really came to see Marron anyway. She opened the door to find her little companion, held at her scruff by Trunks. The little cat's claws were out, looking to scratch whatever it came in contact with.

"Ruby...I thought you were sleeping on my bed," Marron said as she took her from Trunks, "how did you even get out?"

"She was on the fire escape, scratching my window," Trunks grunted. He had just woken up from a small nap to see the tiny animal, hissing and scratching at the glass, staring at a stuffed puppy near the window.

Marron directed her attention towards Trunks, only to see a couple of scratches on his face. Instantly she felt bad, Ruby must've scratched him up in other places too. "Oh...she must've climbed out the window in the living room," she said softly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, "just be careful next time, she could've easily fell off the fire escape."

Marron nodded and placed Ruby on the floor, the Siamese scurried off towards her little bed. "Come in," the blonde said, "I talked to my friend today and he gave me some info for you." She moved over to the side so Trunks could walked in, but he looked a little nervous. "Ruby won't attack you as long as I'm in the room," she reassured him, "don't worry, come in."

Trunks nodded and walked in, relieved he wouldn't have to pry the animal off him once again. "What did he say?" Trunks asked her.

Marron walked into her kitchen with Trunks trailing behind her. "He gave me this number for you so you can schedule an appointment at the mechanic shop, he told me that they would want to see what you can do and discuss hours and such," she responded, "go ahead and sit down, the number is in my purse somewhere. I just need to find it."

"Alright," Trunks said as he sat down on one of the bar stools. He looked around her kitchen, it smelt really good in there, he began to get a little hungry. He thought her apartment was cute, it wasn't ordinary at all. He looked up at the wall to his right, only to see two decorative signs. One reading _'One tequila! Two tequila! Three tequila! FLOOR!'_ and the other, _'When life gives you lemons, make Margaritas.'._

He chuckled as Marron walked back into the kitchen, holding a piece of paper. "Found it," she said as she noticed he was looking at the signs, "you like 'em?"

Trunks turned his attention back to her and said, "I've never seen wall decor like that in any of the stores around here, I didn't expect you to have them either."

The blonde smiled at him. "I didn't buy them," she said, "I'm not too much of a drinker, my best friend on the other hand though, she is. Last spring break, we went to South City and she bought those for me as a house warming gift. Stating that I just _needed_ to have it."

"She probably thought it would influence you a bit," he smiled, "you've been living here for a long time then."

"No actually, I bought this apartment a few months ago," Marron explained, "my friend bought those for me while I was still looking around for a place."

Trunks nodded as Marron gave him the piece of paper with the phone number. "My number is on the bottom too," she said, "in case you need anything else, if Uub tells me anything more about the job, I'll let you know."

"...Marron I really can't thank you enough for this," Trunks stated, "let me at least do something for you in return."

"You really don't have to-"

"I _want_ to."

"Well, I can't think of anything for you to do now," Marron caved, "how about this? If I ever need you for something, no matter what it happens to be, you'll do it."

"Deal," Trunks agreed, then stuffed the paper into his pocket. He was _finally_ getting a job, now he wouldn't have to ask his sister for help and Naomi could save some of her money for herself. Trunks always felt like a burden, asking for money. He heard a loud 'ding' and looked at the oven. "You making cookies?"

Marron nodded as she grabbed an over mitt, she slipped it on and opened the oven, taking the tray of cookies out and placing it on the counter.

"You want some?" Marron asked, "I have a lot here."

Trunks looked down at the cookies, it was chocolate chip, his absolute favorite. Instantly he nodded and Marron grabbed him a plate.

"Careful they're hot," she said as she set the plate down in front of him, "take as many as you want."

"Thank you," Trunks said, then waited a couple of minutes for the cookies to cool. Once they did, he picked one up and took a bite.

The lavender haired man closed his eyes at the wonderful taste. "Marron these are amazing," he said as he chewed. The cookies were soft and chew, just the way he liked it.

She smiled at the compliment, feeling satisfied, she picked up a cookie and tried it herself. Trunks finished his first cookie and grabbed a some more, putting it on his plate, then grabbing one more and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I'll be taking these," he muffled quickly as he made his way to the door," thank you again Marron ill give the plate back later and have Naomi make you brownies, see you later!"

Marron watched in awe as he carried half of her cookies away, once he left, she started laughing. "He must really love them."

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. A lot has gone on these past few months, I had most of this chapter written since the beginning of December but then one of my grandmas passed away just days before Christmas. I hope you all had a nice Christmas, and have a happy New Year. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5~_**

Trunks leaned against his kitchen counter, munching at the cookies he just took from Marron. He figured if he just grabbed a bunch and made a run for it, she wouldn't tell him to give some back. Sure it was selfish, but _Kami_ those cookies were _so good_. He really had to get that recipe from her. Just as he took another bite, a small white schnauzer came running towards him.

"What's up Astro?" Trunks said in a playful manner as he bent down to pet the dog. But as he bent down, a cookie fell off the plate and Astro lunged towards it. Quickly Trunks kicked the cookie away and scooped up Astro in his free arm.

"No way, that cookie has chocolate, you can't eat it," Trunks said, "if you die, then I die at the hands of your owner."

Astro was owned by Naomi, Trunks' girlfriend. Naomi and Trunks had been living together since they bought this new apartment. Trunks was happy that Naomi decided to take Astro from her parent's home to live here with them. When she's away at work, Trunks would play with Astro til she got back, but now Trunks was a little worried.

Who would watch Astro while _he_ went to work?

Astro was a good dog, but he can be a little mischievous. Just the other day, Astro climbed into the floor cabinet, tipping over his food bag and making a big mess in the kitchen. _'Maybe Goten could watch him before he tears up everything in the cabinets,'_ Trunks thought. The lavender haired man placed the dog on top of the counter as he heard his front door open.

"Trunks, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Trunks shouted.

A woman with long brunette hair pulled back walked into the kitchen. "Hey babe," she said as she kissed Trunks' cheek. The woman was none other than Naomi Burrs. The green eyed beauty walked over to the counter and scooped her dog up into her arms. "How was work?" Trunks asked as he placed the plate on the counter.

"Same as always, tiring," Naomi answered, she worked as a secretary in Dino Corp. Then she noticed there were cookies on the plate. "You bought cookies and didn't tell me?" she pouted.

Trunks chuckled and shook his head. "No, Marron made them," he told her, "I just came from her apartment, her cat was scratching the window so I brought the little devil back to her."

"That's the same cat that scratched you up right?" Naomi asked as she petted Astro, who adored the attention.

"That's the one."

"Why would you even touch that cat again," Naomi said, "you should've told her the cat was out there, now look, you have more scratches on your face." The day Trunks came home with a bunch of scratches on his arm, Naomi was furious. She couldn't believe the cat scratched him up so badly.

"A couple scratches won't kill me," he replied as he picked up the plate of cookies. He took one off the plate and gave the last one to her. "Try it," he said, "It's amazing." Naomi took a bite and her eyes widened, "this is so good."

"I know," Trunks said as he took a bite from his cookie, "I have to get the recipe from her, also, when I took the cookies, I told her that you'd make her brownies."

"I have to make her brownies?"

"It's all up to you, I don't even think she'd expect it since she doesn't know you," Trunks pointed out, "and she gave me this number for me to call so I can discuss the whole job thing."

"Oh that's great!" Naomi said happily, "you know, you're friends with our new neighbor and I haven't even seen her yet."

"Well she's home now if you wanna go see her," Trunks said as he finished his cookie. Naomi nodded and placed Astro on the floor, she finished her cookie and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh wait!" Trunks said as he grabbed the plate, "this is her's, also, watch out for the cat"

"Way ahead of you," she said as he handed Naomi the plate. The brunette walked out of the apartment and towards Marron's. She was actually a little excited to finally meet her, and she also had an apology for her too. Just as she was about to knock on the door, the door flew open and both girls jumped back slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Naomi apologized, "you look like you're about to head out...I can come by another time-"

"Oh no, no, It's fine," Marron said, "I actually have a lot of time left before my class starts, you're Naomi right?" The blonde remembered the appearance of the girl the night she and Trunks were on the roof. _'She's even prettier up close...'_ Marron thought.

"Yeah, It's nice to finally meet you Marron."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Marron said, "come in." The blonde motioned for the brunette to step into the apartment. Once she did Marron closed the door behind her so Ruby wouldn't get out again. Naomi handed Marron the plate and smiled. "I just wanna say thank you so much for what you're doing for Trunks," she said.

Marron shook her head as she walked into the kitchen, "you don't need to thank me," she said as she put the plate in the sink, "I've been in a position like that before and I know it's not easy."

"Well thank you away," Naomi chuckled, but now she became a little nervous, "I also want to apologize." Marron walked back towards the door where Naomi stood, she gave her a confused look, "why?"

Naomi really didn't know how to word it correctly, so she just winged it. "That night, I shouted an inappropriate comment at you and it was wrong, I'm really sorry," Naomi apologized, hoping Marron knew what she was talking about.

Marron knew instantly what she was talking about, but she never expected Naomi to apologize about it. The blonde started to feel a bit awkward, she didn't know how to respond. The lack of response made Naomi feel uneasy. "I know it wasn't okay, I'm sorry," Naomi told her.

Marron smiled slightly and nodded, "apology accepted," she said, "just...not too loud, okay?" Naomi chuckled and nodded, "promise." Suddenly, the brunette felt something brush against her leg and she stepped back.

"Oh that's just Ruby," Marron said, "when she does that it means she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though I don't know why she hates Trunks so much," Marron chuckled. Naomi started laughing, it seems that the cat wasn't so bad after all. She keeled down to pet the Siamese, "she's a little aggressive cutie."

"Indeed she is."

Naomi stood back up and held her hand out to Marron, "you know, if you ever need anything just knock on our door," she said. The blonde smiled and nodded, "you do the same if you ever need anything."

Naomi nodded as they shook hands, "well Marron, I don't want you to be late for your class, I'll see you around alright?"

"Alright, see you," Marron said as she opened the door, the both of them walking out of the apartment.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I have muse for this story...I put off my geometry homework to write this. Short chapter, but next chapter is when things begin. I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6~_**

Trunks walked into his apartment with a big grin on his face, he just closed a deal with the mechanic shop. He now works from Sunday through Thursday, from ten in the morning til six at night. The best part? He was getting paid _nineteen zeni an hour_.

He thought he would've started off at ten or eleven zeni, but once they went over his experiences and saw that he knew his way around an engine, they increased his pay immediately. Good thing he learned about cars when he was younger.

Trunks took his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted Marron to tell her the good news. He remembered that she had wrote her number down on the same slip of paper with the mechanic shop's number.

 _'Hey, it's Trunks, I got the job! Thank you again!'_

He instantly got a text back.

 _'Omg that's great! We all can celebrate this weekend on the roof if you're up for it.' -Marron_

 _"Sounds great.'_ he texted back. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked into the living room to see his girlfriend on the couch with Astro by her side. Naomi looked behind her and smiled. "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

"It went great," Trunks responded, "I got the job and I start tomorrow."

"I'm so happy for you," Naomi grinned as she got up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a small peak on his lips. "I would celebrate with you tonight, but I'm gonna spend the night at my parent's house."

"Marron said we all could celebrate on the roof this weekend anyway," Trunks informed, "but, why are you spending the night over at your parent's house again? This is like the fourth time. What's wrong, your parent's don't trust me anymore so you can't stay here?" He chuckled, he had met Naomi's parents many times before, and they seemed to like him, he didn't understand what was going on now.

"No they do," Naomi said, "It's just that my mom wants me to spend a little time with her that's all."

"You just moved out of their house," Trunks laughed slightly, "they want you to move back in or something?"

"No babe," Naomi reassured, "you know how my mom is, she's always worrying. I'm just gonna spend some time with her, I might even take a little trip with her next week."

Trunks sighed, ever since they moved into the apartment Naomi had been acting differently. She had been going out more and sometimes she didn't even tell Trunks, at times he would come home to the apartment being empty. She started dressing differently too, Naomi wasn't the type of girl to show a lot of skin, but now she seemed to be doing just that. She even started dressing for work differently.

Another thing that bothered Trunks slightly was Naomi's parents. When Trunks and Naomi told her parents that they were moving in with each other, her mother was actually happy. She told Trunks herself that she thought it was a good step for them to take.

 _Was she regretting it now?_

Maybe he was just over thinking things. Her mother must miss her, that's probably why. Besides this is Naomi, he loved her and trusted her, if she regretted moving in with him she would've told him.

"Alright," Trunks said.

"I'll celebrate with you and Marron this weekend," Naomi said, "we could tell Goten to come over too."

"Yeah that's fine," Trunks replied, "I'll let Marron know."

* * *

Tuesday's class, Marron hated Tuesday's, she never liked the professor of the class. He assigned way too much work and he expected you to learn everything and take the test within a matter of days.

Not to mention the students were also very immature. Marron always sat in front so she wouldn't get distracted by her peers. The only good thing about the class was that Uub attended it as well. So they both went through the same things.

Uub made the class more bearable for Marron, whenever the professor would give a speech about behavior, he and Marron would play little games on a piece of paper or text each other funny things about the professor.

The blonde walked into the Criminal and Law building, dreading each step closer to the classroom. She would've skipped the class, but she already skipped so many other days, if she skipped again she'd get kicked out. Her parents paid a good chunk of money, expecting her to _pass_ the class, she couldn't get kicked out, all that money would be wasted.

She sighed as she approached the door, she prayed Uub didn't decide to skip today as she opened the door. Marron stepped inside to see a couple of students present, but Uub wasn't there yet. Looking down at her watch, she sighed in relief. It was early still, so maybe Uub will get there in a couple of minutes.

Marron walked down the steps and towards her seat, her professor was behind his desk and he seemed a bit aggravated. Furiously typing on his computer and muttering to himself. Marron shook her head and sat in her seat. _'He's gonna take his anger out on us'_ she thought.

Just as she took her notebook out of her bag, the door opened and Uub walked in. Marron looked behind her and smiled as he walked towards his seat next to her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Marron greeted back, "I was afraid you were gonna skip today."

"I know you can't skip anymore so I decided not to leave you," Uub chuckled as he sat down. He noticed the professor, his hands in his hair, looking as if he were to pull off his hair any second now. "What's wrong with him?" Uub asked, "he looks like he's constipated."

Marron laughed and said "I have no idea honestly, I just hope he doesn't yell at us for too long."

"Knowing him, he will," Uub sighed.

"Hey did you finish-" Marron started, but was interrupted by the professor, who, at this point, was beyond furious for whatever reason.

" _That's it_!" he yelled, "I will not deal with this today, class is canceled! _Go home!_ " And with that, the professor grabbed his brief case and stormed out of the back door.

" _Oh thank you Kami_ ," Uub breathed in relief, " _my prayers have been answered._ "

Marron chuckled as she stuffed her notebook back into her bag, she couldn't have been happier to hear that this class was canceled. "Hey, wanna go out for lunch?" Marron asked.

"Sure," Uub said, "also Marron, I've been meaning to ask you something." _He was going to do it. He was going to ask her out!_ They were alone together, so why not? Valese was right, he needed to hurry up and just ask her already. Even though he was a nervous wreck, and he had been rehearsing what he was going to say to her on his way to the class, he was going to do it.

Marron opened her mouth to respond to him, but her phone went off. "Hold on a second," she said as she opened her messages.

 _'Hey, you've met Goten before, I'm gonna tell him to come with us to the roof this weekend. Tell your friend that helped me get my job to come too' -Trunks_

Marron looked back up to her friend; "you wanna hang out on the roof this Saturday?"

Uub's eyes lit up and he agreed. She actually asked him? Or maybe this was just to hang out, not a date, she seemed casual about it. Or maybe that's just how she asks out guys?

"Great," she said happily, "you'll get to meet Trunks, we're having a little get together to celebrate the job. I'm pretty sure he wants to thank you in person, I'm gonna ask Valese to come along too."

Marron quickly texted him back; _'I just asked him and he said he'll come, I'm gonna ask my best friend to come along too if you don't mind.'_

 _'Sounds good to me.' -Trunks_

Uub's grin slowly faded as she typed away on her phone, so it wasn't just the two of them? And she's busy on Saturday, but at least he'll also be there, maybe he can ask her then? ...Or maybe he should wait a little more? After all they wouldn't be alone, Trunks and Valese would be there...maybe others too. He shook his head, he'll just have to think about it some more, hopefully he'll actually get a chance.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I'm so excited, we're finally advancing. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Could you pick up a few lines in this chapter that hints what's going to happen? As always, thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and keep me going with this story!_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7~_**

It was finally Saturday evening, Trunks was in his room getting dressed while Naomi was in the kitchen. The brunette was on the phone with someone and she seemed a little stressed. Asking multiple times if everything will be okay. Once Trunks finished dressing, he walked into the kitchen to see if she was ready to go up to the roof. She looked ready to go somewhere, but that somewhere wasn't up to the roof.

She wore a big black coat over her outfit and she had her purse. "We're just going up to the roof," Trunks said to her, "you don't need your purse."

Naomi kept her eyes on the floor and sighed. "Babe I'm really sorry," she said softly. Trunks raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Sorry for what?" he asked. Naomi finally looked at him and took a step forward. She seemed sad, but she also seemed nervous. "I just got off the phone with my dad," she said, "...m-my mom is sick...I'm going to go see her..."

"Oh," Trunks sighed, "I could come with you and tell the rest that we could celebrate another day." Her mother was sick, that was completely understandable. Family always came first. Even though Trunks wasn't close with his family anymore, he did miss them, at least his sister would visit him from time to time. But he was sure his mother and father didn't want to see him.

"No, no, it's okay, go celebrate with them-"

"No I want to be there for you guys," Trunks said sternly.

"Trunks, go have fun, it's okay," Naomi told him, "I'm sure my mom will be okay, I just want to be with her for a little while. I don't know if I'll come home tonight but most likely I will."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go have fun for the both of us," Naomi said, then kissed his cheek. Trunks sighed and nodded, he was a bit sad that she hadn't been able to spend any time with him lately, he missed her. But he understood that she needed to be there for her mother. They both walked out of the apartment and parted ways. Naomi made her way downstairs to catch a taxi while Trunks walked upstairs to the roof.

On the roof, Marron, Valese and Uub stood on the balcony, a beer in each hand as they chatted away. Valese was actually excited to meet Trunks. She wanted to see what was so 'nice' about him and why Marron changed her mind about him.

Uub on the other hand wasn't too excited about this little get together, he almost had a chance at asking Marron out, but he still kept his hopes up on asking her again later on.

Marron was excited for her friends to meet Trunks and see that he wasn't that bad, she was also excited to see Goten again. Even though they had met once, she wanted to get to know him a little more, he seemed so nice and easy to talk to. Marron wanted to speak to Naomi too, she was happy that she finally met the brunette. But when the blonde looked over to the door as it opened, only Trunks walked up.

The lavender haired man walked over to them, smiling as he approached Marron, who smiled in return. "Hey," she said to him, "where's Naomi?"

"She had somewhere to be," Trunks said as he looked over to Uub and Valese.

"Oh, okay," Marron responded as she too, turned to her other friends, "Trunks, this is Valese, my best friend, and Uub, the one who helped with the job." Trunks extended his hand out to Uub, who quickly shook his hand. In all honesty, Uub didn't want to be here, he wanted to be out with Marron at a nice restaurant. Maybe this little get together will end early and he could take her out then.

"Hey man thanks again for helping me out," Trunks said to him.

"No problem," Uub replied.

"Mar, didn't you say that more people were gonna be here?" Valese asked.

Marron nodded and said; "yeah, this guy named Goten."

"He should be here any minute now," Trunks said, "last time I spoke to him he said he was on his way over."

Goten had the tendency to be late to many events. But it's usually because he was getting something for the event or there was traffic. Trunks walked over to the cooler near the chairs and grabbed a beer, using his t-shirt to twist off the cap. Valese watched his every move, something didn't seem right about him, sure this is the first time she's ever met him, but, he seemed tense for some odd reason.

"Mar, is he okay?" Valese whispered to Marron.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm not sure, I think he and Naomi got into an argument or something," she whispered back, "he'll lighten up soon."

As soon as Trunks turned around to rejoin them, the door opened again and Goten stepped onto the roof. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully, "sorry I'm late, but I brought twelve friends and marble cake!" He held up a twelve pack of bud light in one hand and balanced a big marble cake in the other as he walked towards them.

Valese's mouth dropped as she saw exactly who arrived. Goten Son, _she never thought she'd see him again_. Of all the Goten's in the world, _it just had to be this one_. Goten didn't seem to notice her right away as he walked over to the table to put the beer and the cake down. The red-head quickly grabbed her best friend and pulled her to the side.

"Hey, wait, val-"

"Marron, remember that stupid thing I did a couple of months ago to a sweet guy and I _really_ shouldn't have," Valese quickly said to her.

"Valese, you've done stupid things to a lot of sweet guys-"

" _No!_ " she said frantically, "that weekend I spent in West City, and I met this guy-"

"You mean that weekend you spent with a guy you barely knew," Marron began, "yet you two had clicked?"

"Yes," Valese hissed, "and I left without saying a _word_ while he was sleeping on Monday morning because I freaked out about what was going on."

Marron remembered that morning, the blonde had literally moved into her apartment a few days before. Valese went straight to Marron's apartment after she left the man, Marron had never seen her like that before. The red head was so distraught, she was usually laid back, but at the time she was panicking and confused. Valese Elwood rarely ever cried either.

"Okay..." Marron trailed off, motioning for her to continue.

"Marron that's him, the guy I spent that weekend with is Goten!"

Marron's eyes widened as Uub walked over to them. "Hey, you guys just left me awkwardly standing there," he said, slightly annoyed, "what's going on?"

"Well...Valese has to confront an issue-"

"No way," Valese huffed, then the girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't think I can Mar, I felt horrible after leaving him, I don't know what to say to him."

"Again, I'm gonna ask," Uub said, "what happened?"

"Long story short, Valese and Goten used to have a thing but she left him the morning after," Marron explained. Valese sighed and covered her face with her hands, the poor girl regretted leaving him, but she was so confused. She never felt that way for a guy before, especially in such a short amount of time and meaningless sex...at least it _was_ meaningless.

Goten had looked over to the trio and stopped, it was _her._ The little red-head he fell for, _hard_. He didn't think he would ever see her again...yet there she was. "Goten, you good?" Trunks asked. Goten turned towards him, shock written all over his face. He walked closer to Trunks and sighed.

"Well, I only had one thing to tell you," he said, "but now it looks like I have two."

"Go on," Trunks said curiously, then took a sip from his beer.

"Well, you remember that girl I met a couple months ago?" Goten asked.

"The girl that ditched you the morning after?"

"Yeah...she's over there," Goten motioned with his head, "Valese."

"Oh...shit man I'm sorry," Trunks said, "she looks a little frantic herself..."

Goten sighed as he turned around, he saw her walking towards him. What was she gonna say? What should he say? He didn't even know where to begin...he was hurt that morning. "Um...Goten?" Valese called out, "could we talk for a second?"

Goten looked down and took a deep breath, he expected to have a really good time tonight, he hoped that wasn't going to change. He looked back up to her and nodded, then they both walked over to the balcony as Marron and Uub walked over to Trunks.

"I'll tell you that other thing later," Goten called out to Trunks, "It's kind of important anyway."

Trunks nodded, understanding what he meant. What Goten wanted him to know was only strictly for _him_ to know, nobody else. Though he wondered exactly what it was.

"Did you know they used to have a thing?" Marron asked as she approached him.

Trunks shook his head, "I knew about the whole weekend thing, but I didn't know it was with her."

"Same here."

...

An hour rolled by before they all sat down and started chatting. Uub still felt a little awkward, but he started to relax a little once they all started getting to know each other. Goten and Valese decided to start over and take things a lot slower this time. They all took slices of the cake Goten brought and chatted about good times in the past. From Marron and Valese's high school days to Trunks and Goten's bar hopping adventures.

"Goten this cake is amazing," Marron said as she took another bite of the delicious dessert.

"I made it myself," Goten said proudly.

Uub looked back at the box the cake was held in and saw a small price tag, he chuckled to himself and looked over to Goten. "Did it cost you ten zeni to make it?" he laughed.

Goten's smile dropped as he looked back the box, _'I forgot to take the price tag off, damnit!'_. "I may have had a little help..."

They all laughed and ate some more of the cake. But then Valese remembered, she wanted to apologize to Trunks about that night she banged on the wall and told them to keep it down. "Hey, Trunks," Valese called.

Trunks looked over to her, "yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about that night," she said sheepishly, "when I banged on the wall and shouted... _that comment._ "

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her apology, he didn't remember her doing such a thing. "When did that happen?"

Valese blinked a few times, _'how could he not remember that? I certainly would've if I were him.'_. "A couple of weeks ago," she told him, "you don't remember?"

"No actually, I don't," he said truthfully.

"Naomi had shouted a comment back at us that night," Marron said, "and then apologized for it when she met me."

"...she didn't tell me that she apologized for anything," Trunks told her, "she just told me that she thanked you for helping me with the job and that your cat only hates me."

"...oh," Valese looked at Marron, "um...well, I not sure-"

"Trunks I should tell you about that other thing," Goten said quickly, "excuse us for a minute," he told the rest. Trunks got up from his chair and so did Goten, then they made their way over to the balcony, leaving Marron, Valese and Uub to their thoughts.

"...Maybe she was masturbating," Uub thought out loud as he stared up at the sky.

"Uub I think you had too many beers, " Valese chuckled as Marron choked on her beer, "you're thinking out loud again."

"Sorry," he grinned.

...

"I don't remember any of that," Trunks said he leaned against the railing, "Naomi didn't tell me anything about an apology about it either..."

Goten didn't even know how to begin to tell Trunks what he saw, but his best friend deserved to know, Goten refused to let it go on any longer. "Um...listen man," Goten began nervously, "before I came over here, I stopped by that bakery next to that Italian restaurant down the street to get the marble cake."

"Okay..."

"...and when I left, I had looked in the window of the restaurant," he continued, "and I saw Naomi there..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "she told me she was going to her parents' house, her mom is sick," he said, "are you sure it was her?"

"I'm pretty sure Trunks," Goten said, "brunette hair, green eyes, freckles, she had on a black dress and a black coat was hanging behind her chair...and Trunks, she was with John."

Trunks felt winded...John Rockmore, CEO of Dino Corp., _who just happens to be Naomi's boss_. Why would she be with him? Why would she lie to him? _Why did she lie to him?_ He was about to have a serious conversation with her.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Wow, it has certainly been a while! Sorry for the long wait! School has been tough, but the good news is that I leave high school for good on the 25th! Which is only three days away, thank the lords. I graduate on June 2nd, and muse just hit me for this story. Things are getting good! Tell me what you think in a review, they mean a lot and motivate me to write more!_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8~_**

Naomi looked down at her watch as she walked up the stairs to her apartment.

 _2:08 am_

 _'It's really late,'_ she thought, _'maybe he's sleeping.'_ The brunette walked slower, she didn't want to step into the apartment, afraid of what would happen next. _She saw Goten look straight at her through the window._ At that moment, she knew she had been caught,she knew Goten was going to tell Trunks. Her stomach dropped, she couldn't believe it. Naomi never wanted Trunks to find out this way, she wanted to tell him herself.

She should've told him as soon as she first kissed John...she should've ended her relationship with Trunks a long time ago. But she was too scared to leave him, she knew he didn't have anybody. Naomi made him happy, she just didn't have the courage to break up with him. The girl loved Trunks, but not in _that_ way. Naomi realized that when she met John.

She stayed with Trunks out of pity...it was shameful and she knew that. The brunette approached the door and stopped, taking a deep breath, she took out her keys and opened it. She stepped in half expecting Trunks to be waiting for her in the kitchen to talk to her...but he was nowhere in sight. She walked into the living room and saw the window to the fire escape open.

Trunks was standing on the fire escape smoking a cigarette. Naomi knew for a fact that Trunks only smoked when he was depressed about something. _One could wonder what that 'something' might be._ She dropped her purse on the couch and slowly walked over to the window. Naomi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say to him.

 _'Only thing I could really do is admit what I did wrong,'_ she thought.

"Um...Trunks-"

"What," he said in a voice full of hostility.

Naomi knew what he was like when he was angry. Trunks was never a violent person, he was just reckless with his words. He could make you feel like the biggest monster alive, and right now, he thought she was just that. He was beyond hurt, he couldn't believe that she would _ever_ do that to him. He did his best to give her whatever she wanted, he did his best to make her happy, he gave her his all, and now, it seems that wasn't enough for her.

"Trunks can we please talk-"

"Wouldn't you rather be with John?" Trunks said as he brought the cigarette to his lips.

Naomi huffed in frustration, they weren't going to get anywhere if the conversation kept going on like this. "Just come in here and talk to me!" she yelled.

"I'm gonna stay _right_ here," he replied, smoke spilling out of his mouth, "you wanna talk so badly then talk, I'm not stopping you."

"Well first off, put out that damn cigarette," she said, "you know that stuff isn't good for you."

Trunks laughed and looked at her. "Now you care about my well-being?"

"I've always cared you know that," she told him.

" _You've always cared?_ " Trunks chuckled, "you obviously stopped once you started fucking John."

"Trun-"

"You didn't think, _'hey, maybe this is wrong, maybe lying to my boyfriend for Kami knows how long, and screwing my boss behind his back is wrong! It could probably hurt the hell out of him!'_ " he yelled at her, "and why did you apologize to Marron about some rude shit you yelled at her a couple of weeks ago?"

"What are you talking ab-"

"Don't play stupid," he snarled, "her friend banged on the wall and said some shit to you and then you yelled something back. Her friend apologized to me today and I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, then Marron said that you apologized to her for the shit you said. I don't recall any of that happening in our bedroom so explain."

Naomi sighed and looked down, she was ashamed to even admit that..."he was here a couple of times," she said softly.

Trunks was speechless, _she actually brought John to his apartment, they were together in what was supposed to be his and Naomi's bedroom._ He stared at her for a good minute before shaking his head and turning away from her.

"I hope you realize how much of a fucked up person you are," he sighed, bringing the cigarette back up to his lips, "I'm a complete idiot for ever loving you."

Tears began to stream down Naomi's face as she heard his words, she didn't bother saying anything else, it wouldn't do anything to help the situation. "Go pack all your stuff and leave," he said, "we're done."

Naomi looked back up at him. "Trunks please I'm sor-"

"Don't say it," he said harshly, "we both know you aren't."

"But I am-"

" _You're sorry you got caught,_ " he yelled, "you aren't sorry that you're with him."

Naomi sighed and turned on her heels, there was no point in trying to talk to him anymore. It was over between them, he made that pretty clear...the brunette slowly walked into the room, taking a good look around before she began packing. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she gathered her important belongings...Trunks could just throw out the rest, she didn't care.

Once she finished, she walked out of the room, Astro following closely behind her with his leach on. She stopped at the front door and looked back towards the window. "I'm sorry," she said loudly, "I really am...I didn't want it to happen this way."

She heard him scoff, the brunette shook her head and sniffled. "I love you," she said quietly, meaning it the way she intended this time. She left the apartment keys on the key hook, and with that, Naomi walked out, locking the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Once again thank you all for your lovely reviews! Short Chapter, but I didn't feel like adding anything more to this, it's better off as one chapter itself. Trust me though, this isn't over yet. Hope you all enjoyed it, tell me your opinions in a review!_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9~_**

"Really?"

"Yeah, Marron and I were in Pepper Town at the time," Valese said as she lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach, "the birds represent freedom, Marron has the same thing but it's across her back."

Goten looked down at Valese's stomach to see a large tattoo of birds flying across her stomach, but the thing was, he didn't remember seeing it when they were together. _'Probably don't remember because of all that alcohol,'_ he thought. He also thought it looked really pretty on her, it suited her well too. She was free and independent...it's one of the things he liked about her. "It looks beautiful."

Valese put her shirt back down and took a sip from her coffee. They were sitting down at the coffee shop for a little date before Goten had to go back to work at the restaurant, they ate small snacks and talked about anything, and they both loved it. "Thank you," she said, "anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, how's Trunks doing?"

Goten sighed and looked down at his muffin, he told Valese that Trunks and Naomi had broke up and it wasn't pretty. It had been a couple weeks since it happened, Trunks wasn't taking it well at all and Naomi and John were starting to show up in the tabloids.

"Not well honestly," he admitted, "Trunks really loved that girl and it really broke him after what she did..."

"Aww," Valese said sadly, "I feel so bad...I don't understand how someone could do that, lie to the person you claim to love and do that behind their back. Did you try taking him out to get his mind off it?"

Goten shrugged, he tried many times to take Trunks out on a night on the town, but the guy just didn't feel like going anywhere. He would stay in his apartment, he'd only leave to do grocery shopping or go to work. Goten stayed a night over once and let Trunks say what was on his mind...and it wasn't good. He was angry and sad...and he kind of regretted not letting Naomi speak when she came home that night.

"I tried, but he doesn't wanna go anywhere," Goten said, "every time he would say that he didn't feel like it, he didn't even seem like he wanted to talk much either."

Valese huffed, "he sounds like Marron when she broke up with her last boyfriend. It took her a little while to get over it, but I forced her to come out of the house so I could see a smile on her face again."

"I can't really force Trunks to do anything," Goten admitted, "his family tried that already and look where he is now, out on his own, nobody could force him to do anything."

"Well...he'll come around soon I guess," Valese sighed, "I just hope he'll be okay."

* * *

The red head walked into Marron's apartment and began to look for the blonde. Valese had a key to the place so she could come anytime she wanted, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar before looking for her friend again.

"Marron!" she yelled as she munched on the treat.

She walked into the bedroom and heard the shower running in the bathroom, she didn't hesitate to open the door and walk in, not like they haven't seen each other naked before. Marron heard the door open and poked her head out of the shower curtain, she was a little surprised to see Valese here. Her best friend sat up onto the sink and finished her cookie.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, "don't you have your sociology class today?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like going," Valese yawned, "I was gonna skip it to take a nap, but then Goten called and asked if I wanted to meet him at the coffee shop."

"How's that going so far?" Marron asked as she pulled the shower curtain closed.

"It's going great actually," Valese said happily, "taking things slow is a lot better honestly."

Valese and Goten had been going out on dates frequently and they were getting to know each other a lot better. The red head discovered a lot of things about him that, she either didn't remember, or it was brand new information to her. She felt right with him, and she wasn't gonna screw it up this time.

" _Wow_ ," Marron chuckled, "and here I thought Valese Elwood _couldn't be held down._ "

"Oh shut up!"

Marron laughed as she turned the water off, "you two are cute, and I approve."

Valese made a face as soon as the words came out of Marron's mouth. " _Oh yeah_ ," Valese said sarcastically, "I just _need_ to get approval from you on the guys I date."

" _Hey_ , you always say you have to approve of the guys _I_ date," Marron said defensively as she stuck her hand out, "hand me my towel."

"No offense Mar, I love you but you make horrible decisions in guys," Valese said as she grabbed a towel from the hook and handed it to her.

Marron wrapped her body in the towel and stepped out of the shower. " _Really?_ " she said, "name one."

"I can name _three_."

"I've only had _three_ boyfriends."

" _Exactly,_ " Valese exclaimed, "your first one was alright at first, but then his true colors came out and that's why I talked you into keying his car. The second one was cool, but then he made the mistake of insulting you while you were drunk, then you kicked him in the nuts, and let me tell you _that was the funniest shit I've ever seen_. And don't even get me _started_ on the third one, he was just a complete asshole."

Marron leaned against the wall and smirked. "You do realize that you approved of _all of them_ right?"

"...shut up they were cool at first."

Marron chuckled and walked out of the bathroom, Valese following her into the bedroom. The girl laid on the blonde's bed as she walked into her closet for something to wear.

"You wanna study for that test we have later this week?" Valese asked as she picked up Marron's phone.

"Val, studying to you means watching movies and eating ice cream," Marron said as she grabbed a tank top and pajama pants.

"That's fine too," she said as she scrolled through Marron's music files, tapping on one of them to listen to it.

Marron slipped on her clothes and walked out of the closet, she sat down on the bed next to Valese and stared at the red head. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"Looking for a good song," she responded, "all you have is chill music though." Valese kept scrolling til a message popped up on the screen. "Trunks just texted you," she said, "he said that you forgot... _your pack of cigarettes on your window sill?_ " Marron's eyes widened as Valese glared at her. "When the hell did you start smoking again?" she yelled, "you promised that you would stop!"

"I know, I know," Marron sighed, "I only had two though I swear, the first one I had when Trunks and I were on the roof that night and I had one a couple of nights ago on the fire escape."

"That doesn't make it any better Mar," Valese shouted, "you're not doing it anymore, you know it isn't good for you. Hell I'll even help you make more cookies so you could have one every time you have the urge."

Marron sighed, she knew she couldn't win with Valese so she just decided not to say anything. "I'm telling Trunks to keep it," Valese said, "and speaking of Trunks, have you talked to him about the whole situation?"

"The whole situation?" Marron repeated, not knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"The whole Naomi thing."

"Oh," Marron sighed, "well, that night that I decided to have a cigarette on the fire escape, he was on the fire escape too...I didn't know though, I literally just hopped through the window and I saw him sitting on the other side near his window. He was surprised to see me too, and I think he was crying...he was wiping his face when he saw me."

"Aww," Valese pouted, "I'd deck Naomi in the face if I knew Trunks better."

"I sat down with him for a little while and I started talking to him about other things so he could get his mind off her," Marron said, "turns out he's a movie nerd, just like me, and we were going on and on about all the different movies we've seen. I'm glad it helped him though, he actually smiled a couple of times."

"Really?" Valese said surprised, "Goten told me that he tried getting Trunks to go out and he didn't feel like doing anything, he said he didn't seem to want to talk either."

Marron shrugged, "I'm just glad he got his mind off it."

"Somebody needs to force him to go out," Valese said, "staying in there all the time isn't going to help him,"

"You're right," Marron agreed, "hopefully it's soon."

* * *

 _ **AN:** I graduated high school and I got accepted into college! My apologizes for not getting this chapter out earlier. I've been busy and I had all of this written for a month now, but there was supposed to be another part at the end. _

_But after weeks of trying to write with a writer's block, it didn't work it. So I decided to leave it for the next chapter and make the part longer. (Better for you guys honestly!) I hope you guys enjoyed this one, get ready for comfort and fluff in the next one! Review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
